Petite fête au dojo Kamiya
by Orellia
Summary: Cette fic se passe après la défaite de Enishi. Nos joyeux compagnons aiment faire la fête mais certain ( Saito et Aoshi pour ne pas les nommer) ne la font jamais avec eux. Aussi ai-je décidé de les y obliger. OS. P.S. L'auteur n'appparait aucunement dans l'histoire


**J'ai imaginé cette petite scène qui se déroulerais après la défaite de Enishi. Nos joyeux oiseaux aiment faire la fête mais Saitō ne la fait jamais avec eux. Ni Aoshi d'ailleurs. Du coup j'ai décidé de les y obliger. **

**A la base je me suis vraiment imaginé la scène en case de manga mais j'ai essayé de le rendre à l'écris. Je vous laisse apprécier.**

**Misao :** On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a ,on a, on a gagné !

**Y****ahiko :** On sait Misao ! On est pas débile ou sourd ! Tu peux arrêter maintenant !

**M****isao :** Je sais mais... On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a, on a ….

Bam.

Kaoru eu un petit rire en regardant la ninja et son disciple se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Son enferment loin de ses amis lui avait fait faire l'expérience d'une amer solitude. Elle était heureuse de retrouver l'habituel bazar qui régnait dans son dojo.

Plus loin Aoshi gardait un œil sur sa fervente et agitée admiratrice. Sanosuke râlait après Megumi. Celle ci encourageait Yahiko et Kenshin discutait avec Saitō de la disparition de Enishi.

Bientôt, tout le monde allait se séparer mais la jeune femme avait envie de les garder encore un peu.

Elle se rapprocha du groupe formé par Saitō et Kenshin, un peu nostalgique.

**K****aoru :** Ils sont mignon tous ensemble non ? Ils me rappellent la fois où on a fêté notre victoire à Kyoto.

**K****enshin :** Oui, c'est bien la même ambiance.

**Saitō ****:****( moqueur)**Vous faites de grands sentimentales tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'entendre radoter.

**K****enshin **:…

**K****aoru :** …

**M****égumi : ****( en arrivant par derrière) **Une fête ! Quelle excellente idée !

Kaoru sursauta, mimant un arrêt cardiaque.

– Megumi ! Tu veux ma mort !

**M****égumi :**… Il faudrait aller chercher à manger à l'Akabeko, acheter du saké, mettre des coussins... peut être inviter Tsubame et Taé...

Elle se tourna vers Kenshin

– Tu en pense quoi ?

Il hésita.

- Hum... Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir fêter cette bataille.

Kaoru sourit avec douceur.

– Au contraire , il faut absolument la fêter. Enfin... Pas la bataille en elle même. Plutôt le fait que nous soyons tous là et tous vivants.

**S****ano :**Alors on devrait peut être inviter le commissaire à lunettes et le vieux Maekawa non ?

A l'énonciation du mot *_fête_*, les combats avait cessé et tous le monde s'était rassemblé autour du petit groupe initial.

**M****égumi **: C'est une bonne idée, étonnant pour un idiot comme toi.

**Sano :** … Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot...

**Y****ahiko :** Une fête ! Je suis partant à 100.o/° ! Surtout s'il y a Tsubame !

**M****isao :** Moi aussi ! Je suis encore plus partante que toi ! Je vais pouvoir séduire monsieur Aoshi !

**Y****ahiko :** C'est impossible

**Misao :** Puisque je te le dit ! Méchant !

**Y****ahiko :** Espèce de ninja hystérique !

Laissant les deux jeunes se chamailler Megumi se tourna vers Saitō qui s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation.

**M****égumi :** Et vous ? Vous allez rester ?

Yahiko leva la tête

**Y****ahiko :** Hein mais ça va pas ?

**Saitō**** :** Non. J'ai autre chose qui m'attends.

**M****égumi :** Du travail au commissariat ?

**Saitō**** :** Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Misao qui avait arrêté de se battre avec Yahiko eu un petit sourire entendu.

**M****isao :** Moi je sais ! C'est Tokio qui l'attend à la maison et il ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

– Quoi ?

– Hein.. qu …

– Qui c'est Tokio ?

Kenshin eu une illumination.

**K****enshin **: Oh mais bien sûr, tu veux peut être rentrer voir ta femme.

Pendant un instant la cour du dojo Kamiya fut peuplée de statues et puis :

– SA FEMME !

Seul Aoshi qui avait enquêté sur le loup de Mibu en revenant à Tokyo ne fut pas surpris.

La foule se tourna du côté de Misao et Kenshin d'un air accusateur.

– Depuis quand vous êtes au courant vous ?

**Kenshin :** Hum, on a eu la même réaction nous aussi. En fait Saitō a laissé échapper l'information quand nous nous sommes retrouvé sur la route entre Tokyo et Kyoto. Misao était là aussi à ce moment là.

**M****égumi :** Et bien si ce n'est que ça...

Sous le regard d'abord perplexe de Saitō, elle attrapa un petit jeune de la police par la manche.

**M****égumi :** Excusez moi jeune homme, pourriez vous allez chercher au plus vite la femme de l'inspecteur Fujita ? C'est assez urgent. Dite lui de venir le rejoindre au dojo Kamiya et de prendre quelque chose de chaud pour rentrer.

Puis elle se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

– Dépêchez vous, vous savez que l'inspecteur n'aime pas attendre.

Le jeune jeta un œil sur la face figé de son supérieur, blêmit et détala à toute vitesse.

– Et voilà, chantonna Megumi, une bonne chose de faite.

On aurait dit que le visage de Saitō avait des bugs. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue mais sa joue gauche tressautait, laissant présager de la colère qui l'animait.

Brusquement, tout le monde trouva quelque chose de très urgent à faire, comme faire les courses ou aller chercher les invités et bientôt la cour fut vide, laissant le pauvre Kenshin un peu dépassé avec un policier assassin au bord de l'explosion.

Pourtant, la bombe n'explosa pas et après un très gros soupir l'ancien Shinsen Gumi se laissa tomber sur la terrasse du dojo récemment rénovée et s'alluma une cigarette.

**Saitō**** :** Bon sang, soupira t-il en exhalant un nuage de fumée, ils ne savent vraiment pas quoi faire de leur énergie.

**Kenshin :** Hum, répondit l'ancien assassin amusé, c'est dans ces moment là qu'on se rend compte qu'on vieillit.

* * *

Finalement la fête avait bien commencé, les gens riaient et mangeait ensemble, Yahiko qui avait bu trop de Saké se ridiculisait ( encore ) devant Tsubame qui en était tout attendrie, Sano trinquait avec Tsunan qui avait accepté de sortir de son appartement pour une fois... Même Aoshi n'avait pas fui ( la colère de Mégumi et Kaoru est destructrice) et il grignotait une brochette en observant les autres faire les fous.

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un crier depuis la rue :

- Tsutomu revient ici tout de suite !

Puis un petit garçon qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes déboula en courant dans la cour du dojo avant de se casser la figure devant la belle assemblée.

Il regarda un instant ses genoux écorché puis se mit à pleurer. Les adultes un peu pris de court échangèrent des regards en se demandant quoi faire.

– Allons, allons...

Saitō s'était levé et s'approchait du petit trouble fête.

**Saitō: **Allez, ce n'est rien.

Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et le souleva dans les airs en le prenant sous les bras.

**Saitō : **(faisant la moue) Tu devrait écouter ta maman. Ce n'est pas bien de courir dans des lieux inconnus.

Loin d'être impressionné par le visage sévère de l'inspecteur, le garçon se mit à rire puis tendit les bras vers son ravisseur.

**Tsutomu :** Papa !

Cette fois ci tout le monde même Aoshi tomba de haut.

– Tsutomu je t'avais dit de revenir ! Oh...

Une femme vêtue d'un joli kimono bleu foncé s'arrêta devant la cour.

- Hajime.

Comme la majorité de la foule avait perdu sa langue dans la cascade de révélation il y eu un petit silence puis Taé, Tsubame, Kaoru et Mégumi entrèrent en action. Les deux premières attrapèrent Yahiko par le col pour l'entraîner à l'arrière du dojo et lui verser un saut d'eau froide sur la tête tandis que les deux autres faisait le chemin inverse et se portaient à la hauteur de la nouvelle venue.

**Kaoru : **( s'inclinant poliment et avec le sourire) Bonjour, je m'appelle Kaoru Kamiya, je suis la propriétaire de ce dojo. Soyez la bienvenue.

**Mégumi : **Enchanté, je suis Mégumi Takani, médecin. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer mais nous fêtons la résolution d'une affaire dont votre mari était responsable et comme je souhaitais sa présence j'ai pris la décision de vous inviter aussi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

**Tokio : **Non, non, ça fait du bien de sortir de temps en temps. J'ai emmené Tsutomu, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Kaoru :** Bien sur que non, ça nous a surpris tout au plus, voyez, nous ne savions pas que l'inspecteur avait un fils...

Tout en discutant, les filles avait entraîné Tokio vers les coussins autour de la table.

**Mégumi : **Vous prendrez peut être des sushis ? N'ayez crainte ce n'est pas Kaoru qui les a cuisiné.

**Kaoru : … **Mégumi !

Tokio se mit à rire et ce fut comme le signal du retour de la fête. Les rires et les plaisanteries recommencèrent à fuser et les conversations reprirent, un peu moins grivoises cependant.

Tsutomu, lâché par son papa qui entamait la cinquième cigarette de la soirée, se précipita à travers les coussins pour atterrir tel un tigre affamé sur les gâteaux.

Les gens présents jetaient de petits coups d'œil vers sa maman assise en compagnie du médecin et de la kendoka en se demandant comment un petit bout de femme aussi frêle avait bien pu apprivoiser le loup de Mibu.

Celui ci avait fini sa cinquième cigarette et entamait la sixième.

Aoshi essayait de se débarrasser de Misao collée à lui avant d'abandonner, pas si mécontent ( bien que ça ne se voit nullement sur son visage). Il se resservit un thé tout en discutant avec le père de Taé qui demandait des nouvelles de Kyoto, de sa fille et du restaurant.

Sano fini de faire boire une bouteille à Kenshin malgré ses protestations. Mégumi se leva pour faire la leçon à tête de coq. Cho arrivé en plein milieu jouait avec Tsutomu qui lui tirait les cheveux.

Saitō fini sa septième cigarette..

Tsunan trouva refuge près d'Aoshi. Le commissaire discutait avec maître Maekawa. Misao se décolla d'Aoshi pour aller aider Cho à se débarrasser de Tsutomu. Celui ci tira sur sa tresse et elle se fâcha tout rouge. Tsubame amusée récupéra le petit monstre. Yahiko, toujours un peu pompette en fut un peu jaloux.

Saitō fumait sa neuvième cigarette. Kenshin échappa à Sano et le rejoint, s'asseyant au calme loin des pitreries de Sano, Yahiko et Misao

**Kenshin :** Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser beaucoup

Saitō secoua la cendre sur sa cigarette agacé.

**Saitō :** Pourquoi voudrait tu que je m'amuse ?

**Kenshin :** Hum... Je voulais te remercier en tout cas. Ton aide a été des plus précieuse. Et je crois que ça a fait plaisir à Sanosuke que tu te battes avec nous.

**Saitō :** Je ne l'ai pas fait pour faire plaisir à cet imbécile mais parce que ça m'économisais du temps et de la peine dans le cadre de mon enquête.

Kenshin sourit en se retournant vers la fête. Connaissant le policier il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Son regard tomba sur la femme dudit policier qui écoutait en riant les histoires des uns et des autres.

– Elle m'a l'air d'une femme peu commune, dit l'ancien assassin.

Saitō ricana.

**Saitō : **Pour me supporter tu veux dire.

**Kenshin : **Oyo ?

Le loup de Mibu écrasa sa dernière cigarette.

**Saitō : ** C'était la fille du Daimyo d'Aizu.

**Kenshin : OYO !?**

**Saitō : **On s'est rencontré après la restauration et Tsutomu est né il y a deux ans. C'est effectivement quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Il se leva et épousseta son uniforme.

**Saitō : ** Bon, on va y aller.

**Kenshin : **Déjà ?

**Saitō : **Oui ? Il faut que le petit dorme. Il commence a être fatigué.

Il jeta un regard à Kenshin et fit un sourire menaçant.

**Saitō : **A moins que tu ne souhaite absolument que je reste pour arrêter ceux d'entre vous qui sont hors la loi.

**Kenshin : **Oyo ?

**Saitō :**Takani, Aoshi et l'autre stupide tête de coq sont toujours recherchés après tout.

**Mégumi : **Oh, vous vous en allez déjà ?

**Tokio : ** Oui, je dois coucher Tsutomu, il est trop jeune pour veiller aussi tard.

**Kaoru : **Bon retour dans ce cas. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

**Tokio : **Je vous remercie. Ah ! Voilà mon mari qui se lève.

**Mégumi:** Allez y, ne le faite pas attendre.

**Tokio :** Merci encore ! Et puis...

**Kaoru : **Quoi donc ?

**Tokio : **Non rien, c'est juste... je suis heureuse que des gens apprécie autant Hajime. D'habitude il fait plutôt peur aux gens même si c'est quelqu'un de très gentil au fond.

Mégumi et Kaoru échangèrent un regard entendu. Elles savaient très bien l'une et l'autre de quoi l'ancien du Shinsen Gumi était capable. Mais devant la certitude contenue dans la voix de Tokio, elles ne doutaient pas une seconde de la vérité contenue dans ses paroles.

Le dangereux inspecteur était d'ailleurs penché sur son fils qui s'endormait doucement dans les bras de Taé.

**Saitō : **Allez mon grand, on rentre. Maman va me gronder si tu es fatigué demain.

**Tsutomu : ** … Ai pas sommeil..

Avec un sourire qui pour une fois n'avais rien de cynique Saitō coiffa la tête de son fils de sa casquette de policier avant de le hisser sur ses épaules. De son côté, Tokio traversait la cour pour les rejoindre tout en enfilant l'haori qu'elle avait emporté contre la fraîcheur du soir.

La petite foule du dojo Kamiya les regardèrent partir, Tsutomu était assis sur les épaules de son père portant fièrement sa casquette, Saitō retenait son fils de la main droite et enlaçait la taille de Tokio de la main gauche, celle ci regardait le duo formé par les deux hommes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde et souriait tendrement.

Un dernier rayon de soleil les éclaira au moment ou il passaient la porte du dojo, gravant définitivement l'image dans la mémoire de Kenshin.

Kaoru les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent puis se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors que les invités commençait à partir pour rejoindre leurs domiciles, elle songea qu'elle aussi un jour, elle aimerait bien se promener ainsi au crépuscule avec toute sa famille. Elle se demanda comment serais son enfant, sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres, Kenshin pensait à la même chose.

* * *

**Et voilà !Terminé. Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? S'il vous plaît faites moi partager vos impressions. Le bouton est en bas à droite et ça fait tellement plaisir. **

**P.S. Tokio existe vraiment même si j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver des infos sur elle. Elle était réellement la fille du Daimyo d'Aizu. **

**P.P.S. Le rêve de Kenshin et Kaoru va vraiment se réaliser, on le voit dans le tome dix neuf.**

**NdA : L'auteur s'excuse platement pour ses affreuses fautes d'orthographes et prie ses indulgents lecteurs de la lyncher avec des pierres en mousse, la roche ça fait mal.**


End file.
